Korah
Korah (고라, Gora) is a character in Denma. Gora is old English version's name. Biography 7 years 1 month ago 7 years ago, when an incident that shook up the entire church body, Ham heard that the Black Chapter inspectors are coming. The Quanx solution Ham's come up with is to eat up all the evidence. Unfortunately, Ham had no idea that the Black Chapter sent in a priest with an unexpected ability. In (24), he's a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. But Edel's uncle, Ham, was an EX-Black Chapter. Actually, Ham's real name is Balak and, Balak is one of the [[Church of Madonna#Three infamous mad dogs of the church body|'three' infamous mad dogs of the church body]]. Through him, Balak saw 2 things. One, the things Edel had done, and two, the things that were done to Edel. Next, Edel got sent off to the Bureau of Internal Investigations. 2 weeks later, Internal Affairs, He's interrogates to Edel. Balak made the request to testify as his guardian, but for this case, it's not going to apply so Balak didn't need to come in person. Balak tells he have something to share with him, and it's about what happened on planet Toshka 5 years ago. [[Sexual Parts|He sees Balak's spicy past.]] And Balak annoys him by his memory. Captain says to horned nose that this be the chance for him to learn about Balak. Then Balak tells just tell he saw a Guardian priest just doing his job, heroically dashing into the scene to save a Deva's life as is. Max says to bull horn that make sure to carry out the Edel's execution from afar to not but into Gatsu's men so they don't want to see Gatsu pull another one of Gatsu's sneaky tricks on them. He and horned nose are arrives at the scene late. He calls Gatsu and tells looks like bull horn and Mr. Tear are one step ahead of them. When he and horned nose arrives at the scene, they find unconscious Balak lying on the ground, Edel dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. He reads Nell's memories and shares them to horned nose. And he asks if Nell would drink water. Nell can't leave because she doesn't want her brothers off the aid. But they can't leave Nell alone on planet Jato. Bureau of Admin says to horned nose that he can bring her here on his ship if it's so urgent. In the ship, horned nose is shout out of anger that picking up abandoned Devas isn't part of their jop description. Before boarding the ship, he says to Nell that he doesn't know exactly how dimensional constraint works but Edel's wounds seem too severe. 3 days later, Balak, horned nose, him are arrives at Mayork. There's a battleship in advance. They're mercenaries hired by the Tahpenes royalties to find someone, because they're fighting for the throne. Balak sprays sensors at the entrance. When Balak entered the ship to eat ramyun, he says to horned nose that Balak is a returning old-timer, so he thinks he's Balak's superior. After eating ramyun, he spits saliva to Balak's coffee. Then Balak sees Edel through a sensor and lost in thought then Balak asks when does the furnace fire up next. He tells they should get Edel out right away and in 3 weeks, looks like it'll be during the week of Mother Madonna's birthday. Balak tells even if they take Edel back now Edel will only go back inside, so Balak has to experience all fo Edel suicidal in futile attempts go down in flames first-hand. And Balak tells if Edel ends up dying inside, that is Edel's will, and also Mother Madonna's. Balak tells Balak will ask general Gatsu himself to put a hold on Edel's arrest for now, so they're returning to the chapter. Balak drinks coffee and then looks at the cup and he notices something. 1 month ago 7 years later, in 12. A.E. (3), Skellion says to Ferdo that he's heading back as his mission is almost complete and he works for the Black Chapter. Then Skellion tells he's the sender of the red package and it holds Ferdo's past inside it. Ferdo opened the red package and he's surprised to finds his mask. Skellion reveals his identity to Mr. Tear, the Ripping Thunder. Skellion's identity is Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest. Mr. Tear thinks he's suddenly nauseous and touches Ferdo's back. And he goes to the restroom. He tells the beer Ferdo drank contains a liquid bomb that reacts to sounds, and the bomb will go off when a triggering sentence is read aloud. And he shows billiard ball 5 and tells he's just using the same trick Ferdo used to beat him in the game. Mr. Tear asks it's Balak who's behind this. He tells Mr. Tear is good at acting and reads the triggering sentence. "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." Mr. Tear is killed because of the bomb. He reports to director Balak by network. He tells Edel is killing time running a few errands at here and there. Balak orders return to base. In God's Lover (7), the Deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does she find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The Deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the Director. Denma receives a massage from a masseur. In fact, he disguised himself as a masseur. He puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. And he's embarrassed. He says the Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. He disturbed so hangs up the phone, and curious that who was that woman in Denma's. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (8), Yahwah thinks it's a firearm which is strong enough to attack the Transcriptome and Mirai is the manufacturer of the firearm, and just because he didn't inform this to the security management system of the church body, the Directors of Silverquick's station 7 reported him to the Internal Affairs, and as a result, his main body had to go through the most untimely mind map reading, and they must've realized his mind map was way off course from the church simulation and they probably found out that he included Epraimite Quanx on the hunting list even after the Quanx was done analyzed, and that Internal Affairs agent, who was additionally dispatched, managed to read Denma's memories, and not from his consciousness, but through his body somehow, and they must've taken appropriate measures about that forearm manufacturer by now, and from all this information, the first thing they'll expect him to do is to use this weapon that can attack the Transcriptome, and they'll think that he'll leak the information to the resistance within the company, in the advent of a riot by those Quanxs equipped with highly advanced weaponry, he'll have to invoke the Adam's Night again to find his real body, and it's not like he hasn't thought about it, but such a naive plan that will get him tracked down as soon as he escape. Foreshadows Skellion and he are of the same skin tone. His skin tone is similar to Balak, but Balak is slightly redder than his skin tone. In Sixteen (24), he can read the history of objects or space. He sees the things Edel had done, and the things that were done to Edel. In (25), he reads Edel and Balak's past, and in (37), he reads Nell's past. So Skellion knows Edel, Balak, Nell's past. In (11), he can't read the memory of released Edel. So Skellion tells vaguely of Edel's actions. In (25), he reads Balak's memory and (26), Skellion is suddenly nauseous and touches mohawk's back. And he goes to the restroom. In (29), Gatsu's right-hand man says to someone that the Deva he served wants a tiramisu cake, so Edel wanted to break out of prison. Someone is him. There's also limited foreshadow of new English version. The old English version, Balak is calls to him that he's the Baldy (Korean: Bead head), but new English version, he calls Cue-Ball. At this time, Skellion and Ferdo are playing pool. Quanx Ability *Memory Reading Quotes *"Woah! you're as spicy as the legend says you're." *"My my my, you still don't know who I am? (Who could tell Edel's story as if Edel himself was telling the story?) It's me, Korah the Cue-Ball, the Black Chapter's finest! *(To Mr. Tear) "Once a target, forever a target. The Balak's way." *'Who in the world was that woman in his--?' Trivia *The name Korah refers to the biblical character Korah. And the word Korah is ancient Hebrew קֹרַח origin. It means "baldness" or "ice", "hall", "frost". He has the same name as Gora (고라, Gora), whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So, in the Volume, Gora's name changed to Umora. *Fan arts **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source **April 18, 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna Category:Internal Affairs